dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 26
Blue Night Land (ブルーナイト・ランド, Burūnaito rando) is the 26th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary Kaiman is taking out the trash while looking at the sky, notices how weird it is for glowing blue and a zeppeline made of junk is throwing some flyers. Inside the restaurant Fukuyama thanks him for take out the garbage and the lizard head ask where everybody is going? He tells about the Blue Night, a festival where a Magic User can find a partner and then asks why he can't go with them? And Tanba angrily yells at him that his job is keep an eye on the shop, Kaiman cries him to please don't hit him (showing how brutal and fearsome Tanba is), together with Kirion goes to En's Mansion, and to everybody expectations, Kaiman sneaks out and goes to the festival anyway. In En's Mansion the applicants for the blue night starts to enter whil the goons tells them the contact with the outside is forbidden, the applicants for the En Family goes to the exclusive party in the mansion, Fukuyama seems that like a dream, Tanba only replies they live in a world different than the rest of them. Meanwhile Kaiman betas two of the guards in an gate and steals their clothes to opportunely enter in the Mansion during the turn shift. Inside the mansion En is practicing his speech for the night, nobody pays any attention to him and he goes mad at them, Ebisu is trying to show off her new dress (and implants), Fujita asks Noi how she and Shin became partners, she only tells him that's a long story. The goons appear and gives everybody the lists of possible candidate partners, Ebisu gets nothing for not be a Family member and Fujita, against all odds, receives two, he is really exited about it, even Kikurage receives a lot of petition for partnership, En shout that nobody will get near her. Shin and Noi are concerned about two of their applicants, and Shin even says that this couldn't be the end of them. Kaiman thinks it would be easy to find Risu in the mansion, and notices a black house floating in the sky, a goon approach him for some help because they are running low in staff as a waiter, he goes to the aperture ceremony for the festival and En starts his speech, the lizard head spots the two who came to Hole to kill him, the long nose boy he let escape and the skeleton girl. The family boss explains the rules of the festival, in order to ensure a contract, two magic users need to go to the black house and sign their contracts, also explaining how this is going to be a blood bath, and before end his speech, warning everyone to not come across Kikurage or they are going to be murdered by En personally, another goon approach Kaiman to send him to clean toilets. Noi is sick of use her high heels and when she tries to take them, a barrage of smoke appears and blows her arm and in that moment Shin feels she is in danger. Some goons are still investigating the murder in the smoke shop, and finds the video footage, in which Nikaido is spotted. Back in Hole Nikaido is working in the Hungry Bug, 13 is impressed of the amount of clients she have now, believing that having Kaiman around scared everybody, Prof. Kasukabe appears with Jonson to say hello and she scold the professor for bring Jonson to the store (she forbid him this for hygienic reasons) and wonders how is Kaiman going. In the magic users world Kaiman is cleaning toilets and cursing for this. Characters Major Characters * Kaiman * Tanba * Fukuyama * En * Ebisu * Noi * Shin * Fujita * Chota Minor Characters * Nikaido * Prof. Kasukabe * 13 * Jonson * Kirion Category:Chapters